1. Field of Invention
This invention is concerned with a signal detection and warning system, and more particularly with such a system in which friendly forces are alerted to the illumination by an enemy radar of friendly targets or reception of other signal transmission at the friendly targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems involving coded tags are known. In such systems an interrogator transmits a signal to a tag and in response thereto the tag transmits back to the interrogator a code uniquely identifying the tag.
Other systems involving enemy radar or communications signals are known in which a receiver located on a friendly forces person or machine is responsive to illumination by the enemy radar or other signal for detecting certain characteristics of the enemy signal, including its location.